


床总拆妻记

by PeiNi



Category: Transformers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 22:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeiNi/pseuds/PeiNi
Summary: 拆！！冲啊啊啊！！





	床总拆妻记

“红蜘蛛，你过来学学战斗技巧，不然连你自己都保护不了。”

“好。”

红蜘蛛和威震天在飞船旁边的空地上训练，威震天时不时的纠正教导他。

“这个导弹...额...要怎么用啊？”

他弯曲着自己的手指，但没发现导弹现在正对着他自己，还好威震天发现的及时，在触发导弹的前一秒将红蜘蛛的手臂移向了别的地方。

“小心点，你可以去找击倒了解一下原来的武器。”

“Master，我有种感觉，我感觉你变了好多。”红蜘蛛转身抱住他。

“是变了。”现在的红蜘蛛比原来的让威震天喜欢的不要太多了。他感受到怀中机体的一阵颤抖，等到再次抬头，红蜘蛛的表情中竟带着几分冷漠。威震天伸手去拉住准备转身离开的红蜘蛛，但红蜘蛛一掌打开了他的手。威震天从巨大的落差中察觉到了不对劲，他将红蜘蛛用自认为温柔的粗暴手段带回了飞船。

“击倒！这是怎么回事？那这难道是第三个红蜘蛛？”威震天一拳捣在击倒头旁边的墙上。

“威震天大人，有两个消息，一个好的，一个坏的，您要先听哪一个？”

“快点说！”

击倒不慌不忙的解释着，“好吧，好消息是红蜘蛛他恢复了一点记忆，坏的嘛.....”

“他恢复的都是些不好的？”

“Bingo！就是这样。如果继续下去，我相信红蜘蛛应该离叛变就不远了。”

“闭嘴！快点给我想办法！”

威震天习惯性地走上前，准备牵着红蜘蛛的手带他离开这里，但又被一掌拍开了，红蜘蛛撑着床接着给他又补了一脚。由于机型差距，红蜘蛛使出浑身劲的蛮踹，也只是让威震天往后退了几步，但足以燎起威震天的怒火了。

这绝对能成为霸天虎的电台大新闻！

威震天很久没有被人反抗过了，一时间被怒火冲昏了头，下意识的全力挥出了一拳。红蜘蛛凭着不久前威震天教他的东西侥幸躲过，特殊金属造的实验床被砸出一个大凹陷。等他挥出第二拳，红蜘蛛光学镜下的红光里交错着复杂的情绪，冷漠渐渐被痛苦和惊恐所覆盖。他不停的后退，威震天步步紧逼，被逼到角落无处可走的红蜘蛛跌坐在地上，抱着自己的头，把自己缩成一团，嘴里小声念叨着。

“Master....求你了！别打我....别再打我了！我好疼啊....”

红蜘蛛颤抖求饶的声音，给威震天带来了一丝清明，拳头停在了红蜘蛛的面前。威震天突然转头看向身后的击倒，这让双手抱臂倚在墙上看热闹的击倒有些慌乱的站正了身子。

“威震天大人，红蜘蛛应该是在这种特殊情况下说出了自己的心里话，显然以前的红蜘蛛争强好胜的性子，虽说会有点懦弱的滑嘴求饶，但也不会把这种话给说出来。”

“他到底怎么了？”威震天根本没有那个脑模块去思考击倒的话中话。

“说明白点，他恢复的记忆不仅是坏的，还可能全是你家暴他....哦不对是折磨他的那些。”看到威震天没有什么反应，应该是没有听到他的口误，这让他暗自松了一口气。

角落里的红蜘蛛悄悄的把头抬起来望了一眼，发现威震天正在看着他，又把头埋了回去。威震天走到红蜘蛛面前蹲了下来，用手指戳了戳他的头。红蜘蛛抬起头，入眼的是威震天的招牌鲨鱼笑。威震天自认为这个笑容可以迷倒众生，但一旁的击倒只是稍微瞟了一眼，都觉得有些惊悚。可红蜘蛛就是看着它开心的笑了，张开手臂，投入了威震天的怀抱。

等到这两个乱神走了之后，击倒叫了打击进来收拾一下残局。

“打击，你说红蜘蛛是失忆了，还是傻了？那个笑明明不及本医官的万分之一，我上次冲他笑，他居然还刮我的漆！”

“我可以给你抛光的......”

————

红蜘蛛虽说是恢复了点记忆，但是却有点乱套，混乱的记忆不停的交替着，他对威震天一会亲近，一会疏远，威震天都要给他弄疯了。一会牵手手，一会被突然拍开，刚刚还好好的想接吻，嘴凑过去一巴掌呼在了脸上，他威震天何时这么狼狈过？

“Mega...master，对接很舒服吗？”红蜘蛛冷不丁的冒了一句话出来，威震天条件反射的回答了，“嗯。”

“是什么样子的啊？”

“这你也不记得了吗？”也是，不记得也正常，威震天是这么想的。毕竟他连变身都懒得变了，每次带他出去看风景都是坐在自己身上。

“你还是没告诉我是什么样的！”红蜘蛛在旁边气呼呼的跺着脚叫着。

“这个说不清楚，下次手把手教你。”

“好！一言为定！”

以前威震天大多都是强迫红蜘蛛和他对接，可能对红蜘蛛来说，痛苦多于快感。

“Megatron，你喜欢对接？”

威震天听到红蜘蛛对自己的称呼变了，他就知道冷漠再次占据了红蜘蛛。

“喜欢。”

“和谁？”

“和你。”

“我？”

“没错。”

他之前也说过，他是强迫红蜘蛛和他对接的，红蜘蛛明明对他是有感觉的，但就是死活不愿意进行对接。久而久之，反抗越大，镇压就越残酷。

但威震天不知道，红蜘蛛之所以不愿意对接的原因，并不是厌恶他，而是他觉得自己配不上那个被敬仰的人。威震天强迫他，只会让他觉得自己卑贱，他开始有意避开威震天，直到撞见他和一个杂兵在....

本来那次任务人员里，红蜘蛛并不在其中，但心死的他，强烈要求威震天把他安排进去。威震天理所应当的让红蜘蛛顶替了原本属于毒蜘蛛的主指挥位....

濒死前，红蜘蛛想的是，他居然都没有机会和威震天说一句再见。他还不知道，那个杂兵在红蜘蛛转身的一瞬间就被威震天杀掉了，因为他说了红蜘蛛的坏话....

不过，这一切的真相，他们或许永远都不会知道....

——

“击倒，你知道对接是什么样的吗？”

“红蜘蛛，你不要来烦我，这实验做到正关键的时候了，你还是去问问威震天吧。”击倒全神贯注的操作着，红蜘蛛坐在床上用手托着脸嘟囔着，“可是他说他这几天好忙，...没有空管我..”

“你看，这不就来了么。”

“Master！！”

“怎么了，红蜘蛛？我还在忙。”威震天还没有忙完手头的事。

“你又在忙！你上次说教我对接，要拖多久！我不让你走！”

红蜘蛛像个树袋熊挂在威震天的身上，威震天没管他的继续走着，就让他这样挂在自己的身上。红蜘蛛把头搭在威震天的肩上，不停的发出可怜委屈的呜呜声。最后，威震天还是没拗过他。此时，击倒正好做完实验出来，准备去马路上放放松，威震天耽搁的事顺理成章的到了他头上，没办法的他只能苦着脸接着。

“红蜘蛛，你就这么想我教你对接？”

“嗯！”

“可是这个最好和喜欢的人一起做。”

“嗯？我喜欢！我超喜欢！我超级无敌喜欢master！难道...是不喜欢我嘛....”

红蜘蛛的声音越来越大，最后一句却细如蚊蝇。威震天愣了一下，把红蜘蛛抱在怀里，继续往房间里走。他多么希望这句话是从以前的那个红蜘蛛嘴里说出来的。

“我喜欢你，红蜘蛛。”

威震天扣着红蜘蛛的头亲了上去，红蜘蛛知道，教学已经开始了。失忆让他不懂得该如何作出反应，只能顺着机体系统本身和威震天的动作。他看见威震天胯部的输出管高高举起，本能的用自己细细尖的手指戳了上去，威震天觉得用扎上去可能更符合他的感受。

“红蜘蛛，劲小点，不然待会就不能让你舒服了。”

“啊？真的吗？对不起！”

威震天搓了一把脸，哦，你是霸天虎的领袖，你冷漠，你无情，你残忍。好吧，他可真可爱。他不喜欢做太久的前戏，不过这次他破了例。

“红蜘蛛，让我找找你的敏感点在哪。”

他的手抚摸过机体的每一寸，滑到机翼时，听见红蜘蛛惊叫了一声，威震天顺着记忆慢慢滑到机翼中间的夹窝，红蜘蛛喘息的颤抖着。

“红蜘蛛，没想到还没开始，你就有点受不了。”

“我可以的，master....”

威震天拉着红蜘蛛的手放在了对接口旁，“把手指伸进去，把它弄滑一点，这样对接会顺畅不少。”他将红蜘蛛的手指一根一根的塞了进去，然后引导着手指在管内抽插。红蜘蛛的处理器烫的不得了，机温也在逐渐攀升。

红蜘蛛突然失声尖叫，随后，威震天将他的手指拔了出来舔了舔。

“看来你已经找到可以让你舒服的地方。”

他拉着红蜘蛛的手臂，将他拽到了怀里。

“可不能只让你一个人舒服啊，你说是吧，红蜘蛛。”

“Master，我想...Megatron，你...master...”

威震天看着怀里的红蜘蛛又开始记忆混乱了，他紧紧的抱住红蜘蛛，将头抵在他的肩上，轻声的说着。

“不管你变成什么样，我都不会再让你离开我了。”

“我，红蜘蛛，不隶属于任何人。”冷漠的红蜘蛛咬牙切齿的喊出这句话。

“可现在逃跑，有点晚了，我的副官。”

威震天将对准的输出管挺了进去，没有他想象中的惨叫，有的只是轻微的痛苦的呜咽，和红蜘蛛因疼痛而产生的颤抖。不过...

“嘶....好疼啊，谁的这么大？等等，我这是在对接吗？”

红蜘蛛感觉自己可能刚睡醒，从光学镜呈现的画面，他觉得这里有点眼熟。他大叫着猛的一抬头....

“哪个蝼蚁！敢和你伟大的红....”

威震天的脸映入他的眼帘，要不是输出管还在自己的身体里进出，疼痛感刺激着他的系统，他还会怀疑现在是不是死后产生的幻觉。威震天亲吻着他脸上滑落的清洁液，他知道，以前的那个红蜘蛛回来了。就是这个时机挑的....

威震天拍着他的背安慰着他，他把红蜘蛛转了个面压在身下，让自己进到更深的地方。每一次撞击都碾过油箱垫片，红蜘蛛被快感刺激着变得瘫软无力。看来他们说的是真的，对接真的很舒服，没有铁链，没有电击，没有监禁....还有，威震天和他亲口说了。

“我爱你，红蜘蛛。”

——

“你们伟大的红蜘蛛回来了！哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

“红蜘蛛万岁——！！”

“你们说什么？大声点！我听不清！”

“红蜘蛛万岁——！！”

他没有注意到一旁的声波又不见了。

——

画面一帧不差的到了威震天的眼里。

“随他吧，保护好他。”

威震天离开后，声波的屏幕上出现了一排省略号。


End file.
